


Strung Up, Strung Out

by whimsical_ramblings



Series: First Time For Everything [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin!Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_ramblings/pseuds/whimsical_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji's first time doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Up, Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user Maarchen's headcanon concerning Zoro and Sanji's first time. Very loosely based on Delilah by Florence + the Machine, which I listened to on repeat the entire time I was writing this. I'll admit to not really being a huge Zosan shipper, but this just gripped me and wouldn't let me go. I considered using a sock-puppet account but fuck it, let's roll.

Zoro was already there when Sanji pulled himself through the door to the lookout, peering out across the water from the windows that circled the room.

“Took you long enough,” Zoro said without turning to look at him, and Sanji scoffed.

“I had to wait til everyone fell asleep; we can’t all pass out at will, _marimo_.”

Zoro didn’t respond to the insult, but the scowl on his face deepened. Sanji ground the toe of his shoe into the wooden floorboards, feeling the weight of his silence.

“So…,” he said. “Do you still wanna do this?”

When he turned to face him, Sanji could see the uncertainty hidden beneath Zoro’s expression. He looked mildly uncomfortable, despite his assurances earlier that this was something he wanted to do. A thought came to Sanji suddenly, and he moved closer to where Zoro was sitting.

“Have you done this before?” he asked.

Blood rushed to Zoro’s shoulders and neck before crawling to his face, his brow furrowing comically in the center of his forehead.

“It doesn’t matter,” Zoro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, it fucking does,” Sanji countered. “I’ll ask again: Have you done this before, or not?”

“Why do you care so much about it?!” Zoro asked, standing up in a huff.

“Because I don’t wanna hurt you, you fucking asshole!” Sanji yelled back.

Zoro quieted at that, eyes darting towards the ground, and Sanji sighed deeply at the look of embarrassment on his face. The last thing he’d expected was for Zoro to be so chaste about this whole affair. Modesty wasn’t exactly one of his key traits.

“Look,” Sanji said. “I’ve never done this with...someone like you before.” _A guy_ , Sanji’s head told him, but he didn’t say it out loud. “So, in a way we’re both new to this. Okay?”

It was as close to comforting as Sanji could get, but Zoro seemed to relax a bit, and he finally looked up from the floor.

“Alright,” Zoro said. “Where do we start?”

“Well, unless you wanna do this with your clothes on, I’d start with that.”

Sanji watched as Zoro stripped down to his underwear, dumping his clothes on the ground in a heap, while Sanji took more care in folding his and setting them aside. When they were finished they stared at each other, neither of them daring to make the first move. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other without clothes on before; on the Sunny it was virtually impossible to share one bedroom and a small bathroom without seeing something, and Zoro walked around half-clothed as it was on any given day. Still, there was a certain intimacy to seeing him this way, the moonlight filtering through the windows and falling across the planes of Zoro’s chest, his shoulders tensing as he grabbed his right bicep with his left hand, as though he could fold in on himself if he tried hard enough.

“Stop staring at me,” Zoro grumbled after a moment.

“You’re staring too,” Sanji pointed out. And he was. Zoro had been drinking him in as well, eyes wandering down the lines of his arms and legs, flickering from his face to his chest.

“It’s okay to stare,” Sanji tried to assure him. “It’s not like we won’t be doing more than that soon.”

The comment was meant to lighten the mood, but it only seemed to make Zoro more tense.

_Geez_ , Sanji thought. _He really is new to this._

Realizing he was going to have to take somewhat of a lead if they were going to get anywhere, Sanji made his way towards where Zoro was standing. Zoro made no move to meet him, but he didn’t back away either. Cautiously, Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder, running it up to cup the side of Zoro’s neck. He could feel the heat of his skin under his palm.

“You trust me?” Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, okay?” Zoro snapped, although the usual bite that accompanied his words was all but nonexistent.

“Okay,” Sanji repeated, and moving slowly as to give Zoro time to back away if he wanted to, he brought their mouths together. His lips were soft, but he wasn’t making a move to deepen the kiss, or to even touch Sanji, so he tried to encourage him by moving his mouth against Zoro’s, his thumb brushing along the underside of Zoro’s jaw as he kissed and licked at his lips. Eventually, Zoro opened his mouth tentatively, and Sanji took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. Zoro brought an unsteady hand up to grip Sanji’s waist, and Sanji did the same, pulling them closer and kissing him deeper until their teeth accidentally clashed together painfully and Zoro pulled back, startled, Sanji almost biting his tongue in the process.

“Shit,” Zoro cursed, bringing a hand to his mouth.

“Sorry,” Sanji said, “That wasn’t very sexy, I guess.”

“No!” Zoro started to say. “I mean, no, it was...it was nice. I’m just...shit, I’m really bad at this.”

Sanji couldn’t lie and say he was the best kisser he’d ever encountered, but he wasn’t terrible. Just inexperienced. I wonder if he’s ever kissed someone before, either, Sanji thought, but thought it best not to ask.

“You wanna try again?” Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded, and they brought their lips together once more. This time was easier; Zoro seemed more confident, and in a matter of moments the kiss had heated up exponentially, Sanji running his hands through Zoro’s short hair as their tongues moved against each other, Zoro’s hands wandering up Sanji’s back, sighing into his mouth, Sanji biting at his bottom lip. It wasn’t long before there noses were bumping together awkwardly at the eagerness of the kiss, and Sanji wasn’t willing to risk another incident that would force them to stop again, so he pulled his mouth away from Zoro’s in order to suck and kiss at his throat, fingers pulling at the hair on the nape of Zoro’s neck to draw him closer.

"On the floor," Sanji broke away to gasp. "We should...we should get on the floor."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, sounding equally out of breath.

They struggled to the floor, Sanji knocking his knee painful against the wood paneling and Zoro practically slumping to the ground; it was awkward to say the least, and Sanji decided to distract the both of them by slipping a hand into Zoro’s underwear. Zoro gasped at the contact and nearly jerked away, but a few seconds of Sanji’s long, slender fingers stroking him had him melting into a puddle instead. He leaned back against the floor, hands covering most of his face as soft grunts and moans escaped his mouth, and Sanji could see that his blush from earlier was back in full force.

“Why’re you doing that?” he asked.

“Doing what?” Zoro mumbled.

“Hiding yourself.”

“Cause I look like a moron, and so do you, and if I look at you I’m just gonna make a stupider face than the one I’m making now,” Zoro explained.

Sanji tugged his hands away from his face, although Zoro put up a good fight about it. “It’s sex, marimo, it feels good and looks stupid.”

He started stroking again, and Zoro’s face scrunched up in a way that Sanji had never seen before. It did look a bit silly, but also kind of cute, although Sanji would never tell him that.

“You ready for more?” he asked.

Zoro was quiet for a moment, then said, “I think so, yeah.”

“Okay,” Sanji said. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Zoro’s underwear and tugged them down his legs. “I’ve gotta get you ready, alright? Remember this for when we...for when we switch.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it,” Zoro said. “Just hurry up.”

His back arched off the floor when Sanji’s finger slid into him, and one hand flew to his face while the other gripped Sanji’s back desperately. He grunted when another finger slipped inside, face scrunching up, his nails digging into Sanji’s skin.

“You okay?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah,” Zoro managed. “Fine. Keep going.”

Sanji started to move his fingers, gently at first, and more forcefully as Zoro started to relax, Sanji’s free hand running up and down Zoro’s thigh, scratching lightly with his fingernails. His underwear was becoming unbearably tight, so he paused for a moment to pull them off before continuing, placing a soft kiss on Zoro’s sweaty knee. Zoro’s breath hitched at that, but he made no move to protest.

“I think I’m good,” he said, and Sanji paused.

“You sure?” he asked.

Zoro nodded.

“Okay,” Sanji said, stroking himself a few times before sliding into position between Zoro’s legs. “Let me know if you want to stop.”

Zoro gave another curt nod, and Sanji pushed into him. He could see the muscles in Zoro’s stomach contract, his breath catching in his throat at the unfamiliar sensation. Sanji couldn’t tell if the noises he was making were good or bad, but Zoro didn’t tell him to stop, so he continued pushing in until he couldn’t go any further. They stayed that way for a moment, Sanji seated inside him, his damp blond hair falling in front of his eyes, chest heaving as he waited for Zoro to adjust. It felt good, it felt really fucking good, but there was no guarantee that Zoro felt the same.

“Does it…” Sanji broke away as Zoro tightened around him, a soft grunt falling from his lips. “Does it hurt?”

“Feels weird,” Zoro ground out.

Sanji clutched Zoro’s thigh. Shit, it was so hard not to move. “Yeah, but does it hurt?”

“Of course it hurts, shit cook!” Zoro said. “But it doesn’t...it also feels...it’s weird. It’s not...bad.”

Sanji knew what Zoro was trying to say well enough; it was a normal feeling to have, although he still wasn’t pleased about causing him any sort of pain.

“I’m gonna move, okay?”

“Do it,” Zoro said. So Sanji did. He started slow, just as he had early, moving his hips in a gentle rhythm, looking for any sign that he needed to stop. Zoro clumsily scratched at the floorboards, then moved to grip Sanji’s wrists, his arms, until Sanji decided to bring their hands together, their fingers intertwining. He started moving faster, leaning forward so he could get better leverage, listening to the breathy sounds Zoro made next to his ear. He was so lost in it all that he barely caught the sound of the broken sob that Zoro tried valiantly to hide.

“Shit...cook,” Zoro mumbled wetly. “Love you.”

More sobs broke free then, until tears were freely streaming down Zoro’s face, and Sanji immediately paused.

“Zoro? Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, cupping a tearstained cheek with his hand.

“Don’t call me that,” Zoro said, although Sanji had a feeling it was more out of pride than anything else. The tears continued to fall, however, and Zoro’s face twisted as he tried to hold them back, chest hitching with restrained sobs. Sanji’s other hand was still entwined with Zoro’s, and he could feel it shaking slightly.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Sanji said, wiping away a stray tear with him thumb.

Zoro shook his head.

“You wanna stop?”

Zoro hesitated a moment before nodding.

Sanji pulled out then and moved to lay next to Zoro rather than on top of him, their hands still gripping each other as he pulled Zoro close to him. Zoro buried his face in Sanji’s neck, ashamed, and Sanji ran his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sanji said as he rested his chin on top of Zoro’s head. “We’ll try again.”

Zoro didn’t answer, just snaked his arm around Sanji’s waist, and before either of them knew it, they’d drifted off to sleep, sweaty bodies and unfulfilled desires forgotten.


End file.
